Rayman: The Legend Rises
Rayman: The Legend Rises is an 2019 2D/3D adult animated epic science fiction cyberpunk drama neo-noir psychological thriller war film directed, produced, and edited by RaymanLover 2019, It was released with IMAX, IMAX 3D, Auro 11.1, Dolby Surrond 7.1, Auro 9.1, 70mm IMAX 3D and Cinemark XD, It was going to be released in March 21st, 2019, but then, It was delayed to April 12th, 2019. Plot TBA Cast * Hugh Jackman as Dr. Jordan Ford Johnson / Rayman, an former NASA astronaut which was hit by an frozen asteroid to receive the Super-Fist power. * Tom Holland as Hytalo Valdez, an 18-year-old that has autism and he is Penny's new boyfriend * Teresa Gallagher, an 20-year-old shape-shifting fairy that can morphs into any animal with her emotions, She is also Hytalo's new girlfriend. * Rebel Wilson as Marine Natalie, Gumball's current girlfriend since March 2027. * Tom Hanks as Gumball Watterson, an 20-year-old cat that was a former neo-nazi when he was 17, he caused World War III in 2024, then he turned innocent in January 2027. * Morgan Freeman as Professor Worminkle, litteraly the oldest person in the world, He is an worm and an professor that helped 4 students back in 2011, He has 110 years old. * Tim Robbins as Johanthan Goodman / Globox, an obese 52-year-old that loves food and he's Rayman's best friend. * Ryan Gosling as Wilson Teramann, He is an guardian of the 5th Dimension, and he is an worm android. * Harrison Ford as Richard Harold, He is also an guardian of the 5th dimension and the same species as Wilson. * Jared Leto as Dickson Killson, He is the same especies of Teramann and Harold, He was a former Guardian of the 5th Dimension, but then, he returned to be one. * Jamie Foxx as Jerdon Fascixman, He is the same species of the Guardians of the 5th Dimension and he's a interlniked worm andriod police officer, He is also Japanese. * Christian Bale as Billkill Yerison, An Japanese Guardian of the 5th Dimension, He only appears in the extended cut, rough cut and workprint. * Quentin Tarantion as Ford Killwen, He is Rayman's cousin and he doesn't support the white men besides Rayman, Hytalo and his friends. Critical responses Reviews * A great and moving film, sumptuously photographed by legendary cinematographer Roger Deakins in the finest and most astonishing work of his career. - Michael Ancel, Rating: 10/10 * A stone-cold masterpiece. - Jeffrey Yohalem, Rating: 10/10 * It's a stunning movie, it's epic, with an epic soundtrack. - Ubisoft CEO, Rating: 10/10 Reception This film received an 100 on Metacritic and an 9,8 on IMDb and an 100% on Rotten Tomatoes causing it to be the best film based on an video game ever, It's also known as "the best film based on a video game in the world" by The New York Times, and it's also called "The Best Most-Expensive and Most-Grossing Film Based By An Video Game In The World" by The Times. BFI Sight&Sound confirmed this is the new science fiction film considered the best in 2020 by Critics and Directors. Parental Guide Sex & Nudity * None. Violence & Gore * Rayman kills a neo-nazi (which is not Gumball Watterson), After that he takes off the person's eyeball and cleans the blood from his eye in the sink. * While the violence is infrequent, it is disturbing at times. This includes drowning, stabbing, gunfight, blown up and hand-to-hand combat. * A man beat another man and then shoot him. The shooting only shown a split second before the camera cuts into the shooter. * Some group of people is attacked by missiles launched from a drone. The impact is shown with many people launched into the air from the explosion (one of these men is seen having a limb fly off with some blood). Later, the aftermath is shown with many bloody dead bodies, however the shoot is taken from a long distance. Profanity * There are 6 spoken uses of the word "fuck", and two written. 24 uncensored spoken uses of "shit" and one censored, 8 spoken uses of "pussy" * In the extended cut, there is now 19 spoken uses of "fuck" and 10 written. 46 uncensored spoken uses of "shit", there is still the censored one. * In the rough cut, there is now 28 spoken uses of "fuck" and 15 written, 58 uncensored spoken uses of "shit", there is still the censored one. * In the workprint, there is now 53 spoken uses of "fuck" and 27 written, 78 uncensored uses of "shit", one written, and one censored. Alcohol, Drugs & Smoking * Rayman drinks too much alcohol in the movie and he has never puked by drinking alchol. Frightening & Intense Scenes * In 1 hour and 57 minutes of the movie, Gumball gets shot in the head by Wilson Teramann cause Wilson didn't know Gumball was now innocent. * In 1 hour and 32 minutes of the movie, Gumball burns down an Nazis flag for the respect of the good side. * In 2 hours and 23 minutes of the movie (extended cut), Richard Harold nukes Germany for what they did in World War II. * In 2 hours and 32 minutes of the movie (extended cut), Billkill Yerison makes Rayman his slave and he literally makes him to do hard work. * In 2 hours and 9 minutes, Jerdon Facixman abuses an cat to make chinese food. Trivia * This film was originally entitled "Rayman: Odyssey on War". * This film was meant to be an PG-13 movie, but instead, RaymanLover 2019 prefered the R rating. Category:Science Fiction Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Rayman Category:Worms Category:2019 films Category:Films set in 2026 Category:Films set in 1969 Category:Films set in the future Category:Films shot in England Category:Films shot in Japan Category:Films shot in France Category:Films based on video games Category:Films about death Category:Films about adoption Category:Films about orphans Category:Films about the afterlife Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:R-Rated animated films Category:Adult animation Category:Legendary Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Scott Free Productions Category:Gumball Category:Movies considered the best